Apocalypse of Blood
by The 19th Angel
Summary: Lucifer Ketsuekiryu is a Blood Dragon Slayer. He leaves Sabertooth to find work elsewhere. He later arrives in Magnolia Town, right in the middle of the Battle of Fairy Tail. Watch his journey to find a new Guild, while at the same time hiding a secret that could destroy everyone's favorite Guild, and the world along with it AU. OCS WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse of Blood

Author's Note: Alrighty I had this idea a few days ago, but as I am writing this I already have too many projects open. So, I'm writing this just to get it out of my system for now. I personally have grown to love Fairy Tail as a series, but it doesn't have quite the atmosphere I like in my own work. So, even though this story's rating will probably reflect its content and atmosphere, this story is gonna be a fair bit more realistic in it's content. Main pairings are undecided but I'd love to hear your input on them. Though, for the record my first impressions of the pairings are LoLu, NaLi, Gruvia, and GaLe. That's all the first impressions I have. Now, on to the story. Our first chapter takes place in the middle of the Fighting Festival Arc but before the Oracion Seis Arc. Obviously, this is an AU fic. In the beginning setting of this fic, Sting and Rogue are First Generation Dragon Slayers in the employ of Sabertooth.

Chapter 1- New Beginnings

"Lucifer come on dude, don't do this. Old man Jiemma's probably gonna kick the bucket soon, and everyone knows you're the favorite to be the next Guildmaster of Sabertooth." Sting Eucliffe called through the wooden door to his fellow Dragon Slayer, Lucifer Ketsuekiryu as he began to pack up his things in his room inside the Sabertooth guild hall.

"Sting, I don't care if I'm next in line for Guildmaster. I have no interest in being the Guildmaster, you'd be better at it than I would anyways. I'm leaving 'cuz your boyfriend, Rogue, is a power-mad fool and I won't be part of his madness." Lucifer said as he opened the door to reveal himself with a bag containing the few possessions he owned draped over his shoulder and his two katanas tied to the left side of his belt of his typical attire; which consisted of a short, black sleeveless tunic that was open at the sides over a blood-colored undershirt. The openings on the side were held closed with large, dark obi in addition to a small, black belt to which his two katanas were tied to on the right side. One katana was wrapped in black ray-skin and cord with a bright blue tsuba and a black saya, the other was wrapped in crimson ray-skin and cord with a gunmetal gray tsuba with a crimson saya. His groin was covered by a long cloth over the front and back with a shorter one that wrapped around the back, covering his hips and buttocks. All this was worn over a set of crimson leggings, while his calves were covered under black armored boots. His attire was finished by white bandages wrapped around much of his forearms.

"Come on, he's not that bad. He's just a tad overzealous is all. As a fellow Dragon Slayer, surely you can understand his desire to take out Acnologia and the rest of the dragons, by any means necessary if need be." Sting remarked to the white-haired Dragon Slayer. A frown danced across Lucifer's sharp, angular features as he replied,

"No, I don't. I did not escape from the Tower of Heaven and spend the next 7 years training under Scissor Runner just to throw my life away in a futile attempt to kill the Dragon King. Besides one should never force others to fight for one's own dreams. Your dreams are yours and yours alone, do not force them onto others. If you truly wish to achieve them, you will do it yourself. To top it all off, I will not hunt down my father, Scissor Runner because you two misguidedly believe it will make me stronger. Rogue is walking a path that will not only lead to his destruction, but your own as well, Sting. You would do well to follow my example." Lucifer said as he made to exit the guild hall.

"Well even if you don't agree with his own goals, Sabertooth needs you. Besides, I think Yukino has a thing for you." Sting said as he followed him out of the guild hall onto the nearby training field.

"Don't care."

"Well that's a shame to hear, Lucifer. But, if you won't help us in our quest to become powerful enough defeat Acnologia willingly, and you wont give us those Dragon Lacrima of yours, we'll just have to take them from you by force." a voice said from behind him. Lucifer turned to see Rogue standing across the training field from him, already in his Shadow Drive mode. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Sting had already engaged his White Drive mode.

"So, you're in on this too, eh Sting?" Lucifer said as he reached up and placed a hand on the scabbard of the crimson katana.

"Well, I can't exactly allow scum like you, who abandons his comrades to leave Sabertooth in one piece, now can I? It'd make the whole Guild look bad." Sting replied plainly.

"Fine, so be it... Scream, Benihime(Lit. Red Princess)." Lucifer said as he turned to face Sting just before he finished the spell that launched the crimson katana from its scabbard. The was the sound of a gunshot as the katana shot out of the scabbard and nailed Sting square in the chin, sending him stumbling back as the crimson blade sailed high into the air, its blood colored blade throwing a reflection into Rogue's eyes, temporarily blinding him as Lucifer stepped on Sting's shoulder as he jumped into the air to retrieve the blade.

He wasted no time in re-sheathing the crimson blade before he channeled his magic into the blade,

"Blood Dragon's Vacuum Wing Slash!" he shouted as he drew the blade with all his might sending a whirling sphere of vacuum blades soaring towards Sting. The attack hit him square in the face, shredding his skin and clothes before he fell to the ground face-first with a thump as blood began to ooze from the multitude of cuts on his chest and neck.

"That's one down. One to go." Lucifer said as he held his sword with the tip pointed forward and the blade pointed skyward as he drew it back until it was parallel to his ear...

_Several minutes later..._

Lucifer sheathed Benihime with a clack as he turned to see Rogue struggling to his feet. Rogue was bleeding badly, as was his partner Sting. Lucifer however only boasted a severely tattered outfit, there were small splotches of blood all over his outfit, though the blood was rapidly disappearing.

"Wait, before you leave, tell me, why are you leaving Sabertooth? I can't be the only reason you're leaving. Surely there is some other reason." Rogue grunted as he pushed himself to his knees.

"Because, I can't work for a guild who only values its members for theit strength in battle. That isn't a guild, that's an army and I'm no soldier. I promised Scissor Runner that I would never make the same mistake my father did, the mistake of recklessly seeking power for power's sake. Not to mention the fact that yours and Sting's reckless quest to find and implant Dragon Lacrima into your bodies probably will only end in your deaths, and I won't be responsible for that. My case is special, Scissor Runner gave me his Dragon Lacrima because he knew that I would not survive long against those who would seek to do me harm without it, and he knew exactly how to successfully implant it. The other Lacrima I had no say in, and trust me I want it out more than you could imagine." Lucifer said as he turned and began make for the nearest town with his bag once more slung over his shoulder he only took a few steps before he stopped once more as Sting choked out,

"It doesn't matter where you go, Lucifer. No other guild will take you in, not once they figure out who you real father is. You'll never find work again, because Sabertooth will never take you back now." Sting choked out as he struggled to his feet.

"...I've no idea that you're going on about, Sting. Scissor Runner is the only father I have. Besides, even if I did know what you were talking about; you yourself said that I'm next in line for Guildmaster, and an S-Class Mage to boot. Any Guild would welcome a newcomer like me into its ranks." Lucifer said as he set off down the road for parts unknown,his long, waist-length white hair blowing in the breeze behind him...

_A few weeks later, in Magnolia Town..._

Lucifer walked along the crowded streets of Magnolia Town, listening to the the townspeople chattering on about the Harvest Festival. Apparently, it was held every year by the Fairy Tail guild, which was good because not only were they currently the most powerful guild in the country, rumor had it that they were more of a family than a guild. Which was as good a reason to join a new Guild as any other.

But, what really bothered him were the countless amount of Lightning Lacrima that dotted the sky. If his info about the Guild was right, they probably belonged to Laxus Dreyar. But only a few Lightning spells required power like that. One of the spells was called Thunder Palace, and if that was what the Lacrima were for, then Lucifer would be quite worried... He did not like to worry.

Lucifer turned down a side street before he quite literally stumbled over a man with lo in a long brown poncho with tasseled edges and a belt with a holster slumped against a wall. Lucifer surveyed him with one cold, golden eye, noticing the Fairy Tail guild mark on his arm before giving him a none-too-gentle kick in the side.

"Uhnn... Wha-. Seems Freed wasn't man enough to finish the job himself. Might I know the name of my executioner?" the man asked as he surreptitiously began to reach for a gun that was about a foot from his position.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." Lucifer said as he turned and took a few steps away from Alzack.

"But, if it's a battle you seek, I'd love to stretch my legs as it were." Lucifer said as he drew Benihime from her sheath and turned to face Alzack with the crimson blade held firmly in one hand as numerous ominous-looking arcs of energy flickered round her blade as he took his familiar stance...

_A few minutes later..._

The Titania leaped across the rooftops of Fiore, clad in her Heaven's Wheel Armor as she raced for the cathedral where she assumed Laxus had made his nest for his plot. Erza was so angry at him she couldn't even speak, what he was doing went against everything their guild stood for. But, in spite of all that, she did not hate him. She still thought of him as that awkward teenager she met all those years ago when she joined the guild. Still, what he did was inexcusable. But he would be punished by the Guildmaster when this was over, and that was good enough for her...

She was distracted from her thoughts by a shot from a magic gun whizzing by her head. She stopped and brought up her twin swords to defend herself from the impending attack as her eyes frantically searched for the source of the shot. She quickly located the source of the shot as one of the guns Alzack Connel used on his jobs. Alzack was currently engaged in battle with a wizard she did not recognize.

He had long, waist-length white hair and was dressed in a black and crimson version of her Robe of Yuen designed for men. He was very tall, almost as tall as Laxus was. He had two swords hanging from his side but only had one in his hand. He had sharp, angular features that wore an expression of boredom as he casually deflected every shot Alzack launched at him. He had a toned, muscular physique and was obviously well trained, evidenced by the skillful way he knocked both of Alzack's guns from his hands in one fell swoop, leaving the Fairy Tail wizard defenseless.

Erza wanted to stop Laxus more than anything, but her love for her guild mates wouldn't let her abandon them in their time of need. She leaped from the rooftop to descend to street level as she placed herself between Alzack and his opponent.

"Alzack go, I will take care of this opponent." Erza said as she glanced back at her friend and comrade.

"Right." Alzack said with a nod as he turned and headed for the Guild hall.

"I will be your opponent! Take this, Blumenblatt!" Erza roared as she charged the opponent at her top speed. In a series of movements almost too fast to follow, Erza watched s her opponent re-sheathed his sword and placed his hand on the scabbard and activated the magic circle on the side of the scabbard.

"Scream, Benihime!" Lucifer exclaimed as he launched Benihime out of her scabbard as he caught the sword in his left hand and swung it up across his body to intercept Erza's attack. The strike collided solidly with Erza's twin swords, spraying sparks everywhere. The force of the swing sent Erza reeling as she tumbled backwards before she regained her footing and re-quipped her Black Wing armor in a flash of magic light before Lucifer leaped forward to press the attack as he swung the crimson blade down at her chest.

She brought her sword to intercept his attack, she caught his sword on her own just in time, sending sparks flying from the blade as he locked their swords together.

"I gotta say, today's turning out even better than I'd hoped. Never thought that I'd be fighting the Titania today." Lucifer exclaimed as he used his own blade to throw Erza's sword away from her body, leaving her open to attack. Erza managed to get her blade back in position just in time to block his next strike.

"I'm sorry but I must end our fight here. I have to get to the cathedral to stop Laxus, so I don't have time to play around. MOON FLASH!" Erza roared as she channeled her magic power into her blade as she charged her opponent once again. She neared him in the blink of an eye his blade flashed twice in front of her eyes.

She came to a halt several feet behind him. She turned quickly on the spot to ensure her attack had hit home. However, when she turned to look she saw only a single shallow line of blood across his torso. A line that was rapidly closing...

"How are you doing that?" Erza asked, astonished at the Blood Dragon Slayer's healing abilities.

"I'll never tell you that. However, I will tell you how I did that to your sword." he said with a wink as he pointed with his blade to Erza's now-broken sword. Erza's eyes immediately glanced up at his blade before noticing the energy flickering around the blade.

"My sword's name is Benihime, the Red Princess. I placed several small Lacrima into the hilt several years ago. They make it vibrate at such a high frequency I can cut through any material like it's no more than butter. Though, you're indeed correct. Our fight must end here. I believe we may have a common goal, since I believe it is Laxus who is responsible for all the Lightning Lacrima in the air above the town. Which means we have little time before he activates his Thunder Palace spell. So for now Titania, let's call it a draw. I shall take care of Laxus, if you'll take care of the Lacrima." Lucifer said as he headed for the nearby Kardia Cathedral at top speed...

_Inside Kardia Cathedral..._

"C'mon Laxus, let's go! Just you and me!" Natsu roared at the S-Class mage. They were inside Kardia Cathedral shortly after Mystogan had departed.

"Hmph, fine. I'll show you what a **real **Dragon Slayer can do." Laxus said as he removed his shirt to reveal the intricate tattoo on his chest as his body became covered in dragon scales and his mouth began to spark.

"Thunder Dragon's Roar!" Laxus bellowed as he launched a destructive blast of light at the Fire Dragon Slayer. The beam lanced towards Natsu, carving a path of destruction through the floor as it neared the mage. Natsu was about to respond with with his own roar when suddenly a voice called out.

"Scream, Benihime." a voice called as Benihime shot from the shadow and hit Natsu in the side of the head sending him tumbling across the room before coming to rest in the corner, unconscious.

"Well, I must say it looks like Fairy Tail has trouble controlling its Dragon Slayer's. Sabertooth may be heartless but at least we didn't let Rogue, Sting, and I run wild as we please. Almost makes me sad I left them. Almost." Lucifer said as he summoned his sword back to its sheath as he leaped from the rafters onto the balcony where Laxus was standing.

"What's your name, punk? You obviously don't belong to Fairy Tail." Laxus sneered at the newcomer.

"I am am Lucifer Ketsuekiryu, formerly the Blood Dragon of Sabertooth. I am a Blood Dragon Slayer. I've always wanted to test my mettle against one of Fairy Tail's S-Class wizards, and now I get to fight two in one day. Lady Luck seems to be on my side." Lucifer said as he undid the bandages on his forearms.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter to me. Take this, Raging Bolt!" Laxus thundered as a bolt of lightning shot towards him from Laxus' outstretched fist. Lucifer leaped high into the air to avoid the attack as he shouted,

"Claws of the Blood Dragon!" Lucifer chanted as two X-shaped cuts opened up on his wrists covering his forearms in blood before resolving itself into a set of fearsome claws before extending up to cover his shoulders in crimson dragon scales before landing with a crash on the floor, cracking the stone around him as he hit the floor.

"Now. Let's have some fun." Lucifer said as he flashed Laxus his best maniacal grin...

Author's Note: NOOOO! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GET THIS MUCH DONE SO QUICKLY! I have no Self-Control *breaks down into uncontrollable sobbing* Well anyways, I have a few ideas about who to pair Lucifer with, I'm trying to decide between Erza and Mirajane but anyone is a possibility. Heck, I'm not even sure if Lucifer will end up with a woman. He could be gay for all I know, stay tuned to find out. Now, here's a character profile to help bring you guys (sorta) up to speed,

Name: Lucifer Ketsuekiryu

Age: ?

Eye Color: Gold

Hair: White, waist-length

Body: Tall, Muscular, Toned

Occupation: Guild Wizard for hire

Personality: Driven, Private, Caring, Battle Maniac

Family: Scissor Runner(Foster Father), [REDACTED](Creator), [REDACTED](Biological Father)

Abilities: Third Generation Blood Dragon Slayer, this form of Dragon Slayer Magic is unique in the fact that the Blood element does not need to be ingested through the mouth. Most of its techniques revolve simply around enhancing the strength, durability, and speed of the user. This Dragon Slayer Magic also boosts the healing abilities of the user at the cost of using up the mages Magic Power.

Second Generation [REDACTED] Dragon Slayer, all I can tell you is that this particular brand of Dragon Slayer hasn't been seen for centuries since the Dragon Civil War.

Skilled User of Darkness Magic

Master Swordsmanship Specialist

Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant

Equipment

Swords: Benihime, The Red Princess and Kokuryu, The Black Dragon

Adamantine Dragon Lacrima Lacrima taken/made from Motherglare's Magic Power

Flame Dragon Lacrima taken/made from Atlas Flame's Magic Power

Jade Dragon Lacrima taken/made from Zirconis' Magic Power

That's it I guess. Don't worry Lucifer already has all the Dragon Lacrima implanted in him that he will ever have for the entire story. The Lacrima are for a few other Dragon Slayers I had in mind(not OCs). Though, interesting OCs are appreciated, feel free to inbox me an OC ideas you have. Also, don't worry every bit of the redacted info will come to light by the end of the Tenrou Island Arc. Don't forget to review. This is The 19th Angel, signing off...


	2. Chapter 2

Apocalypse of Blood

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I own only Lucifer Ketsuekiryu. All other OCs are the property of their respective creators unless otherwise noted.

Chapter 2- Battle In The Cathedral

Lucifer quickly surveyed the balcony he stood on. Laxus stood on the opposite end across from him, his burly physique covered by an aura of lightning. To his left there was a beautiful stained glass mural throwing a rainbow of colored light onto the stone floor of the balcony. To his right there were several marble columns which extended all the way up to the cathedral ceiling. Beyond that, the was only the empty air above the deserted chapel. He tensed his powerful muscles before he prepared to attack the Lightning Mage.

Lucifer flexed his powerful legs as he concentrated his magical power in the soles of his feet before launching himself at the now-shirtless Laxus. He rocketed toward Laxus as the S-Class lashed out with a lightning-covered fist towards the Blood Dragon Slayer's face.

Lucifer brought up his blood-encased right forearm as he blocked the attack, the scales of blood on his arm protecting him from most of the damage, reducing the electric shock to a slight tingling. Without wasting a second, Lucifer stiffened the fingers of his left hand and stabbed it towards Laxus's shoulder, planning to shred the tendons in his shoulder before Laxus just barely managed to twist out of the way of the blow, but not before the blood slid back from Lucifer's hand before flattening itself into a scythe-like blade as the blade extended to six feet in length from the back of his right elbow as he whirled around, preparing to leave Laxus with quite a nasty scar.

He had misjudged the Lightning Dragon Slayer's speed though, instead of leaving a nasty gash on his torso, the blade simply left a long, shallow scratch on his arm. Laxus grunted in pain before he jumped back all the way to the other side of the balcony before saying,

"You little bastard! Take this, LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" Laxus roared as he covered his fist in lightning before he extended it as a yellow magic seal formed in front of it before an enormous fist made of electricity rocketed out of the seal before soaring towards Lucifer. Lucifer brought his hand up,

"Blood Dragon's Cannon." Lucifer said as blood flowed out from the cuts on his wrist as several arcane, crimson markings spread up his arm, stopping at the shoulder. The blood continued to flow from his wrist before coalescing into a glowing, crimson sphere in front of his outstretched hand. The outer edges of the sphere glowed a dark crimson color while the center was a deep obsidian. When Laxus' spell had closed about halfway between him and Laxus, he fired the blood projectile, sending it rocketing towards Laxus' own spell.

The projectile rocketed forward at eighty percent of the speed of sound before it collided with Laxus' spell with a huge explosion throwing black, acrid smoke and fragments of stone everywhere. Lucifer's eyes began to water, obscuring his vision. He was about to take a moment to get his bearings when a small arc of electricity in the corner of his vision caught his eye.

"Blood Dragon's Razor Wire." he said as he felt cuts open up on his back, shoulders, and arms as razor-thin lines of blood shot out and began to flail and whip about faster than the eye could follow with shrill whistling sounds. This continued for several seconds before he heard Laxus roar in pain. He turned around to see Laxus collapsed against the wall sporting several deep gashes all over his impressive physique. There was one across the black tattoo on his left pectoral. A long with a nasty one across his throat along with countless ones on his forearms and abs.

Apparently he had activated his lightning body spell in a frantic attempt to attack Lucifer while he was blinded but in the split second he had rematerialized Lucifer's attack had done some severe damage. Lucifer could swear he saw bone through a few of the cuts.

"Ow, that hurts you little punk, choke on this. LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!" Laxus roared as an enormous spear of lightning appeared in his bloody hands before he hurled it with all his might at Lucifer, the spear shot from Laxus' hands with a harsh buzzing noise as it whizzed towards Lucifer.

Lucifer extended both of his arms in front of himself as copious amounts of blood began to flow out of the cuts on his arms and wrists as it began to pool in the air about a foot in front of his outstretched hands before resolving itself into a large dome-shaped shield about 8 feet across.

Laxus' spell collided head on with Lucifer's shield less than a second later, before exploding in a bright flash of light, fortunately Lucifer was protected from the bright light by his opaque shield.

"Hmph, you'll have to better than that Laxus. If this is all Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages can bring to the table perhaps I should look elsewhere for my new place of work. Then again, maybe you just suck." Lucifer said as the blood flowed back into him before the cuts closed back up once again.

"I'm not gonna let some punk-ass little Sabertooth Mage talk to me like that. I'm LAXUS DREYAR GODDAMMIT! Try this on for size!" Laxus shouted as a sphere of light materialized in the Lightning Dragon Slayer's hand.

"Oh, crap. Please don't tell me that's-" Lucifer began when Laxus cut him off as he shouted,

"Fairy Law, activate!" Laxus exclaimed angrily as he crushed the sphere between his two massive, meaty hands as the light in his hands began to expand. At the rate it was going it would envelop the entire town within its radius.

"and it is." Lucifer said with a sigh as he steeled himself for the effects of the spell...

Laxus trudged over to examine the Sabertooth Ace's semi-unconscious form. He focused his Magic Power into his hands, causing a large lightning bolt to arc from his hands to the surrounding walls and columns.

"Hmph, guess you were all talk. Lightning Dragon's-" Laxus said when Lucifer interrupted him, saying,

" Blood Puppet." Lucifer croaked. His body was fine but he could feel his Magic Power falling quickly, he needed to end this quickly or he'd lose consciousness.

"What the hell? How can you- UGH!" Laxus choked out as a figure composed completely of blood sprang from Lucifer's mouth and shove a single, fearsome claw into his abdomen, piercing straight through Laxus' guild mark before continuing into his chest cavity.

Laxus watched on as he saw the figure of blood finish resolving itself into a perfect mirror image of the body at his feet.

"Now, I've linked my self directly into your lungs and I'm slowly suffocating you at the cellular level. Now let's see what can last longer. Your blood oxygen level, or my Magic Power level." the bloody figure said but, before Laxus could mount a counterattack, his vision began to blur and he started to get tunnel vision. His legs felt weak and he began to feel dizzy and before long he was on the ground and having trouble breathing, with the figure's hand still planted firmly in his abdomen. A few seconds later, Laxus was blacked out on the floor...

_Several minutes later..._

Natsu was shaken awake a few minutes later to see Erza in her Lightning Empress armor standing over him, along with a man with long, white hair dressed in a black robe with two swords worn on his side.

"Hey, I know you. You stole my chance to fight Laxus, what gives?" Natsu asked angrily as he struggled to his feet and stomped across the stone floor to Lucifer.

"Sorry, I just heard that Laxus was in town and apparently needed to be stopped. I figured I could do it better, and hey look, I did." Lucifer said with a shrug.

"You think you're so tough, why don't you and me go a round? Right here, right now." Natsu growled as he closed to within 6 inches of Lucifer's face.

"I." Lucifer said with a sigh.

"You what?" Natsu asked with a scowl.

"You meant to say why don't you and I go a round. But no, I won't go a round with you now. I may look fine but I just took a direct hit from Fairy Law, I need a break." Lucifer said as he turned to make his way back to the shop where he had dropped his bag.

"Why you little-" Natsu began when Erza cut him off,

"Natsu, let him go. He may have just saved us all." Erza said as she watched Lucifer move to exit the church.

"Oh, by the way Titania. We should totally finish up our fight at a later date. Or at the very least, we should catch up. I haven't met anyone else from the Tower of Heaven in a couple years, and what with the whole Etherion deal, no one else is sure where the rest of the workers are. Which leaves just you and me from the original construction crew." Lucifer said as he reached the door to the stairway to leave the cathedral. Erza was caught off guard by Lucifer's offer. She couldn't find her words for a minutes, which was a rare thing for the Titania. But ever since the incident with Jellal she had assumed that all the other workers had stayed behind to guard the tower before leaving after its destruction. Natsu however, was destined to be the most stunned person in the cathedral that day as Lucifer called.

"Oh Salamander, by the way, your daddy Igneel says hi." he said as he closed the door behind him...

_A few hours later..._

"Thanks dude, I owe you one." Lucifer called back to the shopkeeper as he exited the shop with his purchase in hand. He stepped out onto the crowded street and turned to head to a nearby hotel when he spotted Erza dressed in her Heart Kruz armor walking down the street toward him with a small, elderly man with white hair in tow behind her. He turned to face the pair as they stopped a few feet away from him.

"Can I help you two with something?" he asked as he leaned the large, thin bundle in his hand against the nearby shop wall.

"Erza tells me you were the one who put a stop to Laxus' foolish scheme. Is that true?" the old man asked with just a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Who wants to know?" Lucifer asked cautiously as he surreptitiously grasped Benihime's hilt in his right hand.

"Calm yourself, young one. I'm Makarov Dreyar, current Guild Master of Fairy Tail. So, is it really true that you stopped Laxus from activating his Thunder Palace spell?" Makarov asked as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Not that I believe Erza would lie about something like that, but yes, I did."

"Well then, you have not only my thanks, but Fairy Tail's as well. Might I ask what brings you to Magnolia Town mister...?" Makarov said, letting his voice trail off at the end.

"Ketsuekiryu, Lucifer Ketsuekiryu. I came here because I recently left my the guild Sabertooth to look for a new guild to work for. I just happened to be passing through when I saw the Lacrima in the sky." he replied as he released Benihime's hilt.

"I've heard of you and your guild. If I remember right, Jiemma said you were his strongest member and that you would probably be the next Guild Master. Why would you leave a situation like that?" Makarov asked with interest.

"Jiemma and I had conflicting views on how to run a Guild. Plus, you know, nothing lasts forever." Lucifer said with a shrug.

"Well then, how would you like to join Fairy Tail? You obviously know how to handle yourself, and I believe you and Erza are previously acquainted and she seems to trust you. So what do you say, wanna join our family?" Makarov asked as he extended a hand towards the Blood Dragon Slayer.

"Sure thing. Your guild seems to have some pretty interesting times anyways." Lucifer said as he took a hold of and shook Makarov's outstretched hand.

"Excellent. Now, we have to go prepare for the Fantasia Parade. But, if you go see Mirajane she'll set you up with a Guild Mark." Makarov said as they turned to leave.

"Actually, can I borrow Erza for like three seconds? It'll only take a bit I promise." Lucifer said before they turned to leave. Makarov shot Erza a questioning look before she replied,

"I'm sure there will be plenty of time to get ready for the parade later, surely a few minutes couldn't hurt too much." Erza said to Makarov, who shrugged in reply.

"Just make sure you're ready for the parade within the hour." Makarov said as he headed back to the guild hall.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Erza said as she turned to look at her fellow Tower of Heaven escapee.

"This is for you." Lucifer said as he took the package leaning against the wall and began to unwrap it to reveal a sword in a plain, black scabbard. The sword sported an intricate design with a multicolored purple and silver blade accompanied by two red diamond shaped gems, equally spread apart on the sword's blade. The sword came complete with a brown, leather hilt and a gold handguard.

"What's this for?" Erza asked as she took the sword from him and began to turn it over in her hands.

"Well, I did destroy the sword that goes to your Black Wing armor. Since we will be working together, I figured it'd be best to square things away. I was gonna do the whole Lacrima in the hilt thing I did with Benihime, bit that takes forever and it needs to be calibrated. Even Benihime needs to be re-calibrated every few months, and she's my baby. I take excellent care of her and it's still a lot of work to get it right every time I calibrate her." Lucifer said with a shrug.

"Well, thank you. But, this really isn't necessary. I can easily afford to replace the sword on my own." Erza said as she moved to hand the sword back to the white-haired mage.

"Well, I also wanted to say I'm sorry for not being there at the Tower when it fell. I can't help but feel I should have been there to stop Jellal, I heard about his little bout of madness. I gotta say, I'm sorry to hear he's gone. So think of this as an 'I'm sorry for destroying your sword' slash 'Sorry I missed stopping our insane friend from resurrecting the most evil mage of all time' gift." Lucifer said as he pushed the sword back to Erza.

"...It's fine. I miss him too, but he wasn't the Jellal we knew anymore at the end. Thank you for the sword, though. It was a very nice gesture." Erza said stiffly as she stowed the sword inside her pocket dimension.

"Your welcome. Contrary to popular belief, I'm a nice guy. Now, I won't keep you any longer. I'm gonna head back to the guild hall. I'm sure you need time to prepare for the parade, anyways." Lucifer said as he turned and headed down the crowded street for the Fairy Tail guild hall.

_Back at Fairy Tail's guild hall..._

"That should do it, you're officially a member of Fairy Tail now." Mirajane Strauss said as she finished placing the silver guild mark on his left shoulder blade.

"Thanks Mirajane. Also, I just wanna say your photo shoot in in the March, X783 the picture of you in that black and white one-piece was probably my favorite spread Sorcerer magazine has ever done. Not as revealing as your normal stuff, but very tasteful and artsy. I had a huge print of it back at the Sabertooth headquarters, kinda wishing I had brought it with me now." Lucifer said as he started to put his robe back on before he began to tie the obi around his waist.

"Well, that's very sweet of you. It's always nice to meet a fan of my work." Mirajane said as he turned to face her. Lucifer was about to open his mouth to speak, when Natsu burst into the guild before shouting,

"Hey you! Tell me what you meant back there in the church! When did you see Igneel?" Natsu shouted as he stomped over to Lucifer before he grabbed Lucifer by his crimson undershirt.

"Hands off, Salamander." Lucifer growled.

"Not until you tell when and where you saw- AGH!" Natsu yelled as Lucifer grabbed his wrist and began to raise the temperature of the blood in his blood vessels.

"No, I'm not gonna tell you where I saw your daddy. Not with that attitude. No, if you want that nice bit of info, you will have to win it." Lucifer said as he released the boy's hand.

"Fine, let's fight. Right here, right now." Natsu said as he ignited a flame in his hand.

"Looks like Natsu and the new guy are gonna fight. This should be interesting." Macao called from a nearby table.

"Oh great, Natsu's gonna start another fight, terrific..." Cana groaned in response.

"Fighting is how men settle differences. It's just how they are." Elfman responded from the second floor.

"What about 'just took a hit from Fairy Law don't you get? No, we settle this with a drinking game." Lucifer said as he took a seat at the bar.

"Fine, Mira we need two beers here." Natsu said as he took the seat next to Lucifer.

"Now hold up. First off, unless your a third grade schoolgirl, we drink tequila. Second, what do I get when I win?" Lucifer asked his new guildmate.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"...I want that scarf of yours." Lucifer said as he pointed to the scaly-looking scarf Natsu typically wore.

"Fine, deal. Let's do this." Natsu shot back after a moment's hesitation.

"Then, bottom's up." Lucifer said as he downed the shot of tequila Mirajane had put in front of him. Within an hour Natsu was blacked out on the floor, Lucifer however was still completely sober.

"Man, never drink with someone who can control their blood alcohol content. Rookie move, man." Lucifer said as he went to leave when Gray rushed into the guild hall carrying an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Guys, I found this girl outside. Somebody call Porlyusica, she needs medical attention!" Gray shouted as he burst in through the guild's doors.

"Bring her here man, I can help." Lucifer called out. Gray nodded as he brought the girl over and laid her unconscious form on the bar. He was about 18 years old, judging by her youthful face and buxom figure. She had long, black hair and was dressed in a tattered red leather jacket and battered, baggy jeans. She had a nasty gash on her right arm which sported a blue gauntlet of sorts while her left hand was bleeding profusely.

"What are you gonna do?" Gray asked his newest guild mate.

"Make you all _very _uncomfortable." Lucifer said as he cut a thin line in his palm with his thumbnail. He pressed his hand to the gash on the unconscious girl's palm as he felt his blood mix with hers.

"I've always got mixed feeling about this next part." he said as Gray opened his mouth to question Lucifer when the girl's eyes shot open to reveal her purple irises as a pants-tightening moan exited her throat before she her gauntleted right hand shot up and grabbed him by the back of his head as she pulled his head down and mashed her lips against Lucifer's own. Lucifer was caught off-guard by the sudden kiss for several seconds before he managed to break their lip-lock.

"Does my new Valentine have a name?" Lucifer asked as he pulled away from the girls mouth. Her lips had left a sweet after-taste on his own he noted as she replied,

"Wolf, and you my alabaster-haired rescuer, are a fantastic kisser." she purred as Lucifer began to load her blood up with tranquilizing hormones before she fell back on the bar, unconscious.

"Well, I think my work here is done." He said as he stood up and moved to exit the guild hall.

"What the hell was that?" Cana asked, fury heavy in her tone.

"That Cana, was the only other magic than Sky God or Dragon Slayer magic capable of healing people. The kiss however, was probably inspired by the rush of endorphins caused by the healing process. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go back to my apartment and bandage myself. As I cannot heal wounds on my self that I use to help power the spell. Peace out!" he called back as he headed back to his motel room to stitch himself up...

Author's Note: Here it is, you can thank DyingWarrior for the OC named Wolf. Not sure how big she'll be, but we will see. OCs are still welcome(I need plenty of mages to fill Lucifer's possible future guild, Dragon Wing). Little foreshadowing for you all, the Oracion Seis arc will begin to introduce you to Lucifer's siblings as well as some of Zeref's most dangerous creations. Don't forget to review please. This is the 19th Angel, signing off...


	3. Chapter 3

Apocalypse of Blood

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I own only Lucifer Ketsuekiryu. All other OCs are the property of their respective creators unless otherwise noted.

Chapter 3- New Guild, New Friends, New Team

Lucifer opened the door to the guild hall to see it was packed once more. It was the day after his fight with Laxus, he had stitched up the cut in his hand and had mostly recovered from the effects of Fairy Law. Apparently the Fantasia Parade had been delayed for a day, as many of the performers had been too injured to perform. But, all that aside, he was glad that they were still holding parade, the guild needed it after Laxus' little stunt yesterday.

The first floor greatly resembles the descriptions he'd heard of the old building, but much larger in size, with more tables and benches, as well as several long beams supporting the wooden mezzanines present on both sides of the hall, and a similarly long counter occupying the wall to the right from the entrance. Above it, a large banner bearing both the guild's name and its symbol was hung visible for all to see. The floor was crafted from wood, while the upper part of the walls, just below the mezzanines, consisted of bricks.

When first entering the guild, there was a request board to the immediate right, and an information desk to the immediate left. A few meters in front of them, there were two dozen restaurant tables that stretched across the length of the room. The tables end at a large, wooden stage that had four staircases behind it on its left and right sides. Two of the staircases lead upstairs and two of them lead down stairs. In the upper right hand corner of the guild, there is a rest/shower room.

To the right of the restaurant tables, there was a kitchen, and next to the kitchen there was a resting room. Next to that room in the lower right hand corner of the guild was a Data Storage Room. There was a library in the lower left hand corner of the room, and next to that was a waiting room. To the left of that, was a storage room, which is located next to a second rest/shower room. Behind the stage of the guild sat a large, interior swimming pool that was decorated to imitate an outside environment, having its edges adorned by plants of various sort, mainly palms and tropical-looking bushes, plus typical sunbeds complete with beach umbrellas.

All in all it was a pretty nice setup. Much nicer than the utilitarian setup of the Sabertooth guild hall. There was a fairly large crowd gathered around the message board. Upon closer examination he noticed it was the results of the Miss Fairy Tail contest apparently Erza had come in first, with someone named Lucy coming in second. Third was a woman named Juvia.

"Juvia, no... they can't mean Juvia Lockser of Phantom Lord's Element Four, can they?" Lucifer wondered aloud when a voice answered,

"Well not anymore, no. Now I'm just another member of Fairy Tail." a woman said from behind him. Lucifer turned to see the source of the voice was a woman with short, blue hair dressed in a blue and white dress with a matching hats and boots.

"Well either way, its a pleasure to meet you. So, if the rumors about you joining are true, is it also true that Black Steel Gajeel has joined too?" Lucifer asked, his interest piqued by the sight of the former Phantom Lord mage.

"Indeed he has, I've heard he was a big help in neutralizing the Thunder Palace spell yesterday. I just hope he is well enough to watch the Parade with me." Juvia said worriedly when a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, stepped forward. His entire body was decorated with multiple iron studs and he wore a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sported a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.

"So, I heard you used to be a pretty big deal in Sabertooth. Why did you decide to join Fairy Tail?" Gajeel said gruffly to the newcomer.

"I could ask you the same question, Mr. Redfox." Lucifer replied coolly.

"After my guild dissolved, I needed a new place of work. Man's gotta eat." Gajeel shot back.

"Exactly my thoughts. I just happened to want a change of pace from Sabertooth. Now, if you will both excuse me, I am going to find myself a job. As you said Gajeel, a man's gotta eat. But, it was a pleasure meeting both of you." Lucifer replied with a shrug before turning to head for the nearby job board.

He arrived at the job board to see there weren't any jobs that would earn him more 1,000,000 Jewels. Which, back at Sabertooth would be unacceptable. He had earned his S-Class certification at the age of 12 and had gone on to complete 47 S-Class mission, 11 SS-Class missions, 3 10-year missions, and 1 100 year mission, albeit with Rogue and Sting's help. But the bottom line was that he hadn't pulled in less than 100,000,000 Jewels(Before the guild took it's cut, of course) per job for the last 3 years. He frowned in disappointment as he said,

"Well, its not like I didn't expect a slight pay cut. I did just go from being a guild Ace to just a normal member." Lucifer muttered to himself when Makarov walked up next to him as he said.

"You seem disappointed with our work opportunities Lucifer. Is everything alright, or is something the matter, young one?" the tiny Guild Master asked his newest guild mage.

"Young one? I'm not a child, Master Makarov. For all you know, I could be older than you." Lucifer said jokingly to the tiny Guild Master.

"I highly doubt that Lucifer. Going by looks alone, I am easily fifty years your senior." Makarov said with a chuckle.

"Oh come now, you can't be a day over thirty." Lucifer said with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"You're too kind. But, if you're looking for a mission that is a little more challenging, I may have just the thing for you: Fairy Tail has recently allied itself with the Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter guilds to take down one of the Balam Alliance Guilds-" Makarov began when Lucifer cut in,

"Don't tell me, the Oracion Seis." Lucifer said as he turned to face Makarov.

"Why yes, how did you know?" Makarov asked, obviously shocked by Lucifer's keen insight.

"I didn't but it makes the most sense. The Oracion Seis only has six members, powerful though they may be, making it the easiest target. Grimoire Heart is far too powerful to take on, especially with Ultear, Azuma, Zancrow, and Rustyrose on their side. And Tartarus, is... well, let's just say, you don't mess with their Guild Master and live to tell the tale." Lucifer said, prompting a nod from Makarov,

"Indeed, I have heard terrible things about him... Well, that aside, if you're looking for a larger reward, I'd be happy to let you go, provided you can get a capable team together." Makarov replied in a friendly tone.

"I think I can do that, I assume you have files on everyone in the guild in the Data Storage Room?"` Lucifer asked the old man curiously.

"Yes, we do. However, I must ask that you take an S-Class Mage as a precaution. Now, with that out of the way, what are you doing for the Fantasia Parade?" Makarov asked enthusiastically.

"Beg pardon?" Lucifer asked with a raised eyebrow as he shot Makarov a sideways glance out of the corner of his eye.

"The Fantasia Parade. You will be participating, won't you? Most of our typical members were injured in the fight, so we need all available hands on deck if the parade is going to be a success." Makarov asked as he turned to face Lucifer. Lucifer was silent for a moment before laughter exploded out of him as he bent over clutching his sides, his chest heaving with laughter. He continued laughing for almost a full thirty seconds before Makarov cut in,

"Might I ask what is so funny, child? I see nothing funny about members of my family being hurt in the sick game that transpired yesterday." Makarov said gruffly as Lucifer continued to laugh hysterically for several seconds before regaining control of himself.

"Hah... Ah, I'm sorry Master Makarov. It's just the thought of how people would react to my type of Magic is very funny to me. Tell me, did Erza or Laxus brief you on the type of Magic I use?" Lucifer asked as he faced the guild master.

"They said you were a Dragon Slayer of some sort, like Gajeel or Natsu."

"Sir, I am a Blood Dragon Slayer. Other than that I am exceptionally skilled at Darkness Magic, though neither of those types of Magic are typically appreciated by the general public. I think it would be best if I avoided performing in the parade." Lucifer replied humbly.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. Well then, I guess that frees you up to begin forming your team. I expect great things from you, Lucifer. Don't let me down, boy." Makarov replied as he turned and headed to check on the others participating in the parade.

"I'll do my best, sir." Lucifer said as he headed to go get something in his belly.

After a small lunch of soup and rice, the only two things on the menu for that day that suited his vegetarian diet, he headed up to the second floor to explore more of the guild hall. Shortly after arriving atop the stairway he caught a glimpse of a familiar head of crimson hair leaning against the railing. She was apparently very deep in thought as she didn't react when he walked up next to her.

"You do not look like someone who was just crowned Miss Fairy Tail." Lucifer remarked casually, starling Erza from her pondering.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Erza apologized as she turned to face him.

"I see that. Mind telling me what exactly you were thinking so hard about?" Lucifer inquired as he casually as he began to lean against the railing.

"It's not important." Erza said evasively.

"Okay, that's fine. I can understand wanting your privacy. It's part of the reason I left Sabertooth, especially after Sting and Rogue learned who my father was." Lucifer replied, knowing full well it would provoke the Titania into pressing hims for details.

"What do you mean by that, who is your father? He must be a very important or influential to want to leave a guild because someone finds out who he is." Erza asked quizzically.

"As you said, 'it's not important'."Lucifer said with a grin. Erza smiled slightly at his witty remark.

"I guess I can't expect you to tell me your secrets if I won't tell you mine."

"Well, I don't know. I'm sure we could work something out. Are you aware of Fairy Tail's participation in the plot to destroy the Oracion Seis guild?"

"I am." Erza replies.

"Well, Makarov offered me the spot of Fairy Tail's representative in the alliance if I could get a decent team together. With the only stipulation being that I have to have an S-Class Mage on the team as a precaution and with Laxus excommunicated and Gildarts being off on another mission that leaves only you and Mirajane. Mirajane has recently accepted a mission with Elfman, they leave right after the Fantasia Parade, which leaves you as the only S-Class Mage in the guild free to come on the mission with me." Lucifer explained as he stood up straight.

"I fail to see how this factors into you telling me about your father." Erza replied tersely.

"If you agree to come with me on the mission I will answer literally any question you care to ask me. But, I will only answer one."

"Hmph planning to extort my help in exchange for your secrets?" Erza asked sharply as she crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

"It's not extortion, it's bribery. And yes, I am." Lucifer said simply.

"Well, the untoward manner of your coercion aside, why not ask Mystogan to help you?" Erza asked sternly, keeping her arms folded over her chest.

"Well, the obvious problem with that aside, I don't work with Holder Mages. Ever. Especially not male ones." Lucifer explained.

"Why not?"

"Well, most men including myself, would lose their head if it wasn't screwed on to their necks. I have a simple thought process for screening out people I will work with. I ask myself one question, 'if I drop them naked into an arena full of monsters, can they fight their way out alone?' Not even considering power level, Holder Mages would be helpless in that situation. You could Requip a set of armor and a sword or two and fight your way out. Just like any Caster Mage could. It's kind of a defining characteristic of Holder Magic that you need a Magic Item to use it. If Mystogan lost one or all of his staves he'd be screwed."

"Hmm... that's actually very smart of you." Erza said, obviously surprised as she uncrossed her arms, taking a less hostile stance.

"Don't sound so surprised. You don't become an S-Class Mage at the age of 12 if you're an idiot." Lucifer casually replied with a shrug.

"So, who else were you thinking of adding to this proposed team of yours?"

"I was thinking of asking Gajeel and Juvia to join me. Their reputations alone make them prime candidates for a mission of this type."

"Well, I don't know about Juvia, but this sounds like a good job to me." a voice said from the stairs behind them. Lucifer to see Gajeel coming up the stairs.

"So can I take it that you've decided to come, then?" Lucifer asked the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Sure, Juvia and I both have plenty of experience fighting Dark Guilds anyways."

"Cool. So Erza, is there anyone else you think we should invite on this mission? I think we can squeeze another member in if you think it will help. Also, a backup couldn't hurt if Juvia says no"

"I don't think so. Though, if Juvia says no we can ask Gray or the new Devil Slayer, Shu for help." Erza replied after a moment's thought.

"Well, what about Levy McGarden? She was pretty handy when Laxus had locked us all in the guild hall." Gajeel interjected.

"Hmm, it is true that Levy is quite intelligent." Erza said thoughtfully.

"Gajeel, I'll tell you what. You go talk to Juvia and I will go track down Levy."

"Yeah, okay. I'll go see if I can't find her now. When are we leaving?" Gajeel said as he turned to leave,

"I assume we can leave as soon as the parade is over?" Lucifer asked Erza as he turned to face her. Erza nodded as she replied,

"Speaking of which, if you will excuse me. I have to go prepare for the parade" Erza said as she headed downstairs to go prepare.

"I guess I'll go track down Levy then." Lucifer said as he followed Gajeel back down the staircase, they parted ways at the bottom of the stairs as Lucifer went in search of Levy. He was on his way to ask Master Makarov who this Levy chick was when he heard a voice say.

"It's not fair! Levy was way prettier than all those other contestants. She totally should have won!"

"Jet, it's fine. I didn't really expect to beat Juvia, Mirajane, Erza, and Lucy. I'm just happy to have been able to participate." a woman's voice replied before another voice said,

"No, he's right! I'll talk to the Master and get the votes recounted! You totally should have won!"

Suffice it to say, this conversation caught his attention as he made his way towards the source of the conversation as he called out,

"Levy? As in Levy McGarden?" Lucifer said cautiously as he approached the table where the three people were seated. One was a slim, young man of average height with orange hair, that he kept in a style jutting backwards at the sides of his head as if it was routinely blown back by strong wind and was dressed in a tan coat and pants. The other had black hair and was sporting an impressive cowlick and was dressed in a whit shirt and green checkered pants. The third was a slim, petite girl with blue hair dressed in a yellow bikini top under a blue vest wearing a white skirt.

"Yeah, that's me. Are you the one who defeated Laxus in Kardia Cathedral?" Levy said as she turned to face the newcomer.

"I am indeed. Let me get right down to business." Lucifer said as he took a seat across the table from Levy.

"What's up?"

"Master Makarov has allowed me the privilege of leading Fairy Tail's team as part of a Guild Alliance to take down the Dark Guild, Oracion Seis. You, my azure-haired little fairy have come at the personal recommendation of Gajeel Redfox. So, I'm here to offer you the one spot left open on the team. So far the team consists of Erza, myself, Gajeel, and possibly Juvia. What do you say?" Lucifer asked as he placed both elbows on the table and leaned forward with interest.

"Sounds like a great job, we're in." the orange-haired man replied with a grin.

"I'm sorry?" Lucifer asked as he turned a wary, golden eye on the man.

"What Jet means to say, is that Shadow Gear would be delighted to join your guys' team for this mission." Levy replied with a smile.

"Shadow Gear?" Lucifer asked questioningly as he raised an interested eyebrow.

"That's the name of the team Jet, Droy, and I are a part of." Levy explained informatively.

"Well, that's fascinating and all, but I'm afraid the invitation applies to you alone. Your boys here reek of pheromones and I don't do love triangles. We leave tonight after the Fantasia Parade, we're gonna meet up outside the guild hall. Be there or don't, the invitation is open until then. I'll give you all some time to think it over. But, I have to go get ready. I do hope you will take me up on the offer."

"Alright, well I'm gonna talk it over with my team. I'll let you know our decision soon." Levy replied warmly as Lucifer stood up from the table.

"Alright, I hope to see you later." Lucifer said as he turned to go find Mirajane...

Lucifer rendezvoused with Gajeel a few minutes later, apparently Juvia had decided to tag along for the mission. Afterward, he hunted down Mirajane to verify the status of the girl Gray had rescued the day before. She informed him the she was healing up nicely back at Mirajane's house, she was however suffering from a fever and unable to leave the house. Lucifer decided to head home after that to pack for the trip and change from bandages on his forearms to a new set of armored vambraces he'd bought from a local shop owner as well as try out a new firing mechanism for Benihime's scabbard that didn't require and incantation.

Lucifer was on his way to the house he'd rented when someone shouted to him,

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" the voice said as Lucifer turned to face the source of the voice, one Natsu Dragneel.

"What now, Salamander?" Lucifer sighed exasperatedly as Natsu's arm shot out towards him. Lucifer moved to duck the attack before he realized Natsu was handing him something, a scarf to be exact.

"Here. You won it fair and square." Natsu grumbled angrily as he pushed the scarf into Lucifer's chest.

"Keep it, Salamander. But in the future don't bet something you aren't willing to lose. After all, Igneel didn't say much. Like Metalicana, he was fairly busy trying to kill me. Toodles." Lucifer said as he leaped to the top of a nearby building and made for his home...

Lucifer went home before heading back to watch the Fantasia Parade. It was very impressive from what he saw, as he only arrived back in time to catch Natsu spell the words FAIRY TAIL out in the sky with his fire. After the parade was over, he met up with Erza, Gajeel, and Juvia just outside the guild hall.

"So, what's the word on Levy?" Gajeel asked as Lucifer sauntered over with his bag slung over one shoulder. Gajeel had failed to bring anything with him while Juvia was carrying a simple blue suitcase. Erza had brought an entire cart stacked high with luggage. Lucifer decided it would be best not to pry and elected to ignore the strange sight as he replied,

"No idea, I told her to meet us here after the parade if she wanted to come. I say we give her a few minutes before leaving, and... speak of the devil, there she is." Lucifer said as he caught sight of Levy carrying a large backpack sprinting towards him at full speed.

"Wait up! I'm coming!" Levy exclaimed as she continued to sprint towards them.

"Why is she running? We aren't moving." Gajeel whispered to the Blood Dragon Slayer.

"No idea." Lucifer whispered back as Levy reached them, before pressing her hands to her knees as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Have fun running your little marathon, Ms. McGarden?" Lucifer asked the exhausted Mage. Levy nodded, far too winded to speak.

"Well, then shall we go?" Juvia asked cheerfully.

"I see no reason not to. Come on, we have far to go and very little time to get there." Erza said as they turned and headed for the outskirts of town to start their mission...

Author's Note: Here you go, a lot has happened since I last updated. I found myself a fantastic beta among other things. Next chapter will debut at least 2 new OCs probably more(Well, new-ish). OCs are still welcome as always. Wolf will be making another appearance next chapter. Please review, if you've the time. Also, I would really appreciate any pairing suggestions you all have for Lucifer, don't be afraid to get really creative with them too. This is the 19th Angel, signing off...


	4. Chapter 4

Apocalypse of Blood

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I own only Lucifer Ketsuekiryu. All other OCs are the property of their respective creators unless otherwise noted.

Chapter 4-The Hunt For The Oracion Seis Begins

Lucifer tossed his bag into the corner of the room as Gajeel closed the door behind them. There was a single bed in the room with a mirror and dresser on the right wall while there was a door to the bathroom on the right with a table and two chairs in the corner. The room had a simple floral wallpaper. All in all, it was kind of a depressing sight. The kind of place you stayed when you had nowhere else to go.

"Ugh, this place is a dump." Gajeel said as he dumped his bag on the bed with a thump.

"Well, it's the only hotel for the next four hours and Levy and Juvia are exhausted. Plus, I'm pretty tired from carrying Erza's luggage, I need a break man." Lucifer replied tiredly as he yawned loudly.

"Look, it's your fault for volunteering to pull that huge cart of hers. Speaking of, why did you volunteer to carry Juvia and Levy's luggage too?"

"Cuz I'm nice like that." Lucifer said as he pulled out a chair and sat down with an exhausted sigh.

"Whatever man." Gajeel asked as he sat down on the bed before laying down with his hands behind his head. Lucifer sighed as he got to his feet once more as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going at this hour?" Gajeel asked as he sat up.

"To the bar. I don't sleep." Lucifer said as he closed the door behind him. He made his way down the stairway to the bar on the first floor. It was empty except for the bartender as Lucifer took a seat at a table.

"Kitchen's closed you know." the bartender called to him from behind the bar.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just killing time." Lucifer said as he began to drum out a rhythm on the table as he waited for his teammates to wake up.

About half an hour later, Levy made her way downstairs to the bar. She caught sight of Lucifer as she was coming down the stairs, a look of surprise playing across the petite bluenette's face. Lucifer waved to the Solid Script Mage as he slid the chair next to him out from under the table as he patted the seat invitingly. Levy trotted over and took a seat on the chair next to him.

"So Miss McGarden. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Lucifer asked politely as Levy took her seat.

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?" Levy asked as she pulled herself up to the table.

"I don't sleep." Lucifer replied simply as he began to clean beneath his nails with a wakizashi he pulled from his boot.

"Oh, is that part of your Blood Dragon Slayer magic?" Levy asked, with her typical scientific curiosity.

"Something like that." Lucifer replied as he cleaned a particularly stubborn grain of sand out from underneath his thumbnail.

"Um... okay. So did a Dragon raise you like with Natsu and Gajeel?" Levy asked with interest.

"Yep."

"So what was the name of the Dragon who raised you?" Levy asked.

"My father's name was Scissor Runner, he trained me after I escaped the Tower of Heaven. That is until he vanished 8 years later, July 7th, X777. Just like Igneel and Metallicana. Though, in fairness I have seen both of them since then, but that's neither here nor there. I'm much more interested in why you can't sleep, Levy." Lucifer asked causing Levy to shyly blush as she began to examine her lap intensely.

"It's just... I can't see why you and Gajeel wanted me here to help you take down the Oracion Seis. I mean you and Gajeel were both Guild Aces and Juvia was an S-Class Mage. Erza is... well, she's Erza. I just can't see any real need for me to be here." she said timidly as she twiddled her thumbs in her lap.

"Well, you're not here to fight, that's for sure." Lucifer said as he resheathed his knife in his boot. Levy looked slightly hurt as she asked,

"Then why'd you invite me? If I can't be any use to you why'd you bring me?" Levy asked defensively as her eyes began to tear up at the edges.

"Well, you aren't here to fight. You're here to coordinate our team during the fight. If you'd let me finish rather than jumping to conclusions, your here to direct Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, and I. Because while we can fight for our lives, I doubt any of us are as smart as you. Levy, you're the boss on this mission." Lucifer said as he started to drum out the rhythm of 'Back in Black' on the table.

"*sniff*...What?" Levy asked as she wiped her nose with a napkin.

"Levy, when combat starts, you're Miss Boss-Woman. I invited you because Gajeel and Erza said you were smart. Which, coming from Erza is a huge compliment. I've learned, that when working with other Guilds you need to be capable of completing the job on your own in case they die, betray you, or run away and with you giving the orders, I think we can. So Levy, you have no need to worry, you are probably the most important person on this mission." Lucifer finished as he saw Levy blush slightly as she tried to hide it from view.

"Th-thanks Lucifer... You're really a nice guy aren't you? Jet and Droy said you were a jerk. I'm glad to see they're wrong." Levy said as she looked back up at him.

"People will think what they wanna think. Now, why don't you go get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Lucifer said as he made a shooing motion back towards the stairs. Levy nodded as she got up real quick and headed for the stairs again but not before she stopped and quickly hugged him as she jogged back towards her room.

"Thanks for the talk, Lu-chan." Levy called back as he headed back upstairs...

"Oh, no way in hell that nickname is gonna stick. I'll have to put a stop to that." Lucifer said to himself before heading out for a walk...

_A few miles away, inside a nearby cave..._

Racer finished lugging the fourth and final cross-shaped coffin into the cave where they had made their base. Three of the coffins were covered in strange writing even Brain had trouble reading. But, beyond that, something kept bugging him. He knew Jellal was stored in the other coffin but he had no idea who were in the other 3, and that bugged him. The only info that had been provided had been in the form of a small stone tablet that Brain had given to Angel for study. Now Racer was by no mean sexist, but it was common knowledge that Angel was not too intelligent. So why was she given the tablet to study?

Racer's inner monologue was disrupted by Brain saying,

"Excellent work, Racer. Did you happen to notice on your way here, the team that Fairy Tail had sent for the Light Alliance meeting?"

"Yes I did, it seems an old friend has come to visit us." Racer replied with a smug grin.

"Yes, I look forward to seeing the reunion." Brain said, grinning form ear to ear. Brain turned to head back into the cave when he paused and turned around before saying,

"Oh, when Hoteye and the rest get here, take Hoteye to the meeting place and take care of the Light Alliance. Spare the two Tower escapees though, they deserve to be reunited with their old cell mate. Think of it as one last gift before they die." Brain said as he made his way deeper into the cave...

_The next day... _

Lucifer and the rest of the team arrived at the meeting hall to see a team of three men dressed in black suits sitting together on a couch, waiting for them. One was younger with blonde hair and had a schoolboy look to him, another was extremely tanned and had black hair and a short ponytail, the last one had messy dirty blonde hair and were reclined in what they obviously thought were seductive poses. They obviously perked up as they caught sight of Levy, Juvia, and Erza.

"Ah, these must be the representatives of the Blue Pegasus guild." Erza said informatively as she caught sight of the men. Then, Lucifer saw something he never thought he would ever see... Lucifer watched as the color drained from Erza's face as a familiar voice called out.

"Erza honey, you came! It's been so long!" a man's voice called out from behind them as Lucifer caught sight of a white and red blur appeared in the corner of his eye as he brought up an armored boot... right into Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki's face.

"Absolutely. Not." Lucifer growled as he fully extended his leg, sending Ichiya flying into a wall.

"Lucifer, what was that for?" Levy asked, alarmed at the Blood Dragon Slayer's treatment of the Trimens' leader.

"Someone get me a communication Lacrima. I am not going to work with the goddamn Trimens. Them and their guild's precious airship almost got me killed about a year ago." Lucifer growled.

"I too must protest. I am uncomfortable working with Ichiya." Erza spoke up as Gajeel interjected,

"Plus, these guys don't look like they would be any use anytime." Lucifer nodded as he summoned a communication Lacrima to his hands with a small bit of Requip magic.

"So, we haven't even started the meeting and already Fairy Tail has started a fight. Well, I guess I can't expect much else." a voice said from behind them as the whole team turned to face the source. The source was a slim, handsome man with bluish-silver spiky hair. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, he wore a high-collared tunic just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time were his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin, with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg.

"Ah hello, are you part of the Lamia Scale guild's team?" Erza asked the new arrival who was flanked by a girl in a pink dress with black trim. The other was a bald, mountain of a man dressed like a pharaoh of old, Lucifer recognized him as Iron Rock Jura Neekis, one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"Yes, I am Lyon Vastia. This is Sherry Blendy and Jura Neekis. We are here to represent Lamia Scale."

"Which just leaves the Cait Shelter representatives. They should be here any minute." Levy said before a voice spoke up,

"Hi, is this the Light Alliance? We were told to meet the teams from Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale here. I'm Storm and this is Wendy. We're from Cait Shelter." said a woman from behind Lyon as he and his group turned to look at the source of the voice. The voice came from a curvaceous, voluptuous young woman with black hair with a red streak through it. She wore a black nodachi on the back of her blue and white Eastern-style dress. She was accompanied by a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. She wore a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom.

"Well, it looks like the gang's all here. Let's get down to business. First off, you four. Leave now." Lucifer as he pointed a thumb at the Trimens. Lucifer's next words died in his throat as the opposite wall dissolved into mud and a large man stepped through the newly formed hole. The man was dressed in a loose black shirt, with light sleeves adorned by a series of dark merged rhombuses, a large, white collar closed on the front going down to cover his shoulders and a sash tied around his waist visible under it, and simple light pants tucked inside light boots, with the parts circling his calves being reminiscent of leg warmers with a second shorter man following behind him.

The second man was a very tall, long-faced man with blond and black hair; the blonde, central part of his hair being styled in a long, spiky mohawk and the black portion being very close-shaven. He was dressed in a red and white racing suit.

"I heard you were looking for the Oracion Seis. Well, you found us. Our Guild Master has asked us to eliminate you. So, if you'd be so kind as to die quickly, time is money after all." the larger man said as he stepped forward into the meeting building.

"Hmph, they send only 2 of their Guild to deal with us, I'm a little insulted." Lyon replied as he and his team began to advance on the intruders.

"Lucifer, Gajeel, you guys have an enhanced sense of smell right?" Levy asked from the back, the team had reshuffled with Erza and Gajeel at the front with Juvia, Levy, and Lucifer in the back to protect Levy.

"Yeah." Lucifer replied as he unsheathed Benihime and held the crimson blade at the ready.

"Why do you ask?" Gajeel asked as he readied himself for battle.

"You two ignore them. Track their scents back to their source and we'll find their base of operations. Juvia, you stay here and back up Lamia Scale's team. The rest of us and Cait Shelter's team will go after the rest of the Oracion Seis. That sound okay to you Lyon?" Levy asked the other Guild's Team.

"No complaints here." Lyon asked as he removed his shirt and coat in one smooth motion revealing a toned warrior's physique.

"Alright, here we go. Solid Script: Mist!" Levy exclaimed as the room filled with mist. By the time it cleared the only people left in the room were Hoteye and Racer, Lamia Scale's team, and Juvia...

Erza, Gajeel, Lucifer, and Levy rushed through the forest with the Cait Shelter team hot on their heels. They were making good progress to the Oracion Seis' hideout, he could smell it. They were moving so fast he almost missed the green ray of Darkness Magic soaring towards him before he deflected it with Benihime as they all skidded to a stop in a circle around Levy. Lucifer glanced around to see they were surrounded by four mages, all bearing the Oracion Seis guild mark.

"I told you we should've been quieter about it." Gajeel said as he activated Iron Dragon's Sword to defend himself. Lucifer brought his sword up as he glanced around the clearing at the four figures and absurdly large snake that had surrounded them as he said,

"Yep, that was my bad."

Author's Note: Here it is, sorry about how short it is but I had to cut it short because I wanna save the fight scenes till next time. I'm still accepting OCs and if you submit one, feel free to make a pairing request, although Gray, Jellal, and Lyon are off the table. Also, just because you submit an OC doesn't mean I'll use it. Also, pairings may or may not make it into the story for your OCs, heck I may even kill them off. Just some fair warning. I'll tell you right now, the rest of the story will probably not resemble the manga or anime. This is the 19th Angel, signing off...


End file.
